seperated and torn love
by ororo.42
Summary: kazuki learns that hes moving to a different town that is 2 hours away, and everyones pissed. but kazuki and his dad leave to this town where kazuki acutally meets his future destined wife since he was born. how will tokiko feel about this, 1st buso renki
1. the move

Ororo.42: this is my 1st buso renkin story and I don't really care about what reviews I get because buso renkin is my favorite show(/wdym oro/ what do you mean you don't care, don't listen to him readers and reviewers, review! Review!!). Also in this story Kazukis parents are divorced and Tokikos parents are alive.

**Separated and broken **_**love**_

**Chapter 1: the move**

It was a normal day at gensei high school academy, where Kazuki and Tokiko were moving to their next period class when some tall person stood in front of them. He was staring down at their hands because they were holding hands.

The man was a tall man about 6-4 had a green shirt with a pocket on the right side of his chest; he had a mustache that ran down to the bottom of his chin, and had a hat on but it was obvious that he was bald. His deep blue eyes were shown gleaming. He also was extremely muscular. (If you have ever watched _**lost**_ he looks like _**john lock)**_

"Dad!" Kazuki said letting go of Tokiko's hand, the man smiled.

"Hey Kazuki, what's up?" he said getting closer to Kazuki's ear "is this Tokiko?"

"Yea, this is Tokiko!" he said scratching his head "so dad…why are you here?"

"Well son, you heard…that recently your mother and I had a little divorce" Kazuki's dad said. Kazuki nodded.

"Yea…well your mother thinks that we should keep 1 of our children with us, so when I move…you have to come with me…and Mahiro stays with your mother…" Kazukis eyes widened, Tokiko was frozen in awe and couldn't move.

"H…how long?" Kazuki asked.

"A week" he said regretting what he had said.

Tokiko's eyes widened tears started to fill in her eyes. "Where!?" Kazuki was losing his temper.

"Arazin town (don't ask me about the name)" he said calmly and Tokiko fell to her knees and started crying. "I'm going to leave now" he said and left. He didn't want to try his luck with what Kazuki was going to say

Kazuki and Tokiko never reached the next class or any class for the rest of that day.

They had left and reached the top of the water tower that is Tokiko's "special" place.

"We…only had 3 months together…why is…why is this happening!?" Tokiko screamed in between tears

Kazuki was holding her, supporting her, but the thing was he was crying too. He couldn't leave her and she couldn't leave him, 'we are one' is what they usually said.

"Arazin town is about 2 hours from Gensei" Kazuki said calmly.

"I can't come with because Arazin town already has an alchemic warrior in it" Tokiko said "this is not fair; I have to stay in Gensei!"

Kazuki and Tokiko stayed and that post all night, crying, and eventually falling asleep.

**The next morning…**

Our young couple was gently sleeping until a certain masked rival interferes…

"KAZUKI MUTOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Papillon screamed as he flew towards Kazuki "HOW DARE YOU MOVE TO ARAZIN TOWN!!!!!" Papillon was going nuts, trying to strike Kazuki from all directions.

"buso renkin!" Kazuki yelled and pulled out sunlight heart shoved it straight at Papillons neck "Chouno! Calm down!" he yelled

Both buso renkins returned into the form of Kakugane "I don't want to move as much as you want me to move" Kazuki said a little seriously.

"And anyway how the hell did figure out I was moving?" Kazuki asked him

"I told him" said a familiar voice in a silver metal jacket.

"BRAVO!" Kazuki said

"COMMANDER!" Tokiko said

**ororo.42:** well it's not the best beginning (/wdym oro/ too bad so sad) but the story will get better (/wdym oro/ it better!)And yes I know it's a little random (wdym oro/ random as crap) (ororo.42: look you, shut up! you know nothing about buso renkin). Please review

**On the next time of my story: **Kazuki has a talk with bravo and finds out that bravo is actually the cause of this! Kazuki says his goodbyes and Dave (Kazukis dad) and Kazuki head to Arazin town


	2. the new town

Ororo.42: hi everybody, thank you for so much attention on my buso renkin story I really didn't expect it but I'm really glad…sorry it took a little long to update, I had poison ivy **(/wdym/ he gave it to me and I kicked his ass**) that wasn't fair it was 2 against 1)(wdym/ **whine whine whine)** and a really bad case of writers block.(**that's no excuse!!!) **shut up!! I had to help you a lot with your god forsaken story so go to hell)_** ENJOY!!**_

Previously…

"And anyway how the hell did figure out I was moving?" Kazuki asked him

"I told him" said a familiar voice in a silver metal jacket.

"BRAVO!" Kazuki said

"COMMANDER!" Tokiko said

**Separated and **_**torn **_**love**

**Chapter 2: **the new town

"But captain Bravo, how did _you _know I was moving!" Kazuki said inspecting and shooting a large finger in his direction.

"Simple, I am the one who informed your father about the move…" Bravo said pausing, then returning to his statement. "You see---." but he was stopped.

"Commander!!? Explain yourself!!" Tokiko screamed outraged "explain why you're tearing me and Kazuki apart" tears filled in her eyes and then she fell to her knees.

"Tokiko…" Kazuki tried to comfort her; He really did not seeing upset.

"Well…I would have said so, but miss hot-head interrupted me" Bravo said and Kazuki gave him a death glare "ok, ok…I'll tell you." He said clearing his throat. "Kazuki needs to help another alchemist team with a very important mission, which already two alchemist warriors have died on, so you see it is quite important" Bravo finished.

"Well why didn't I get assigned to the mission too!!?" Tokiko screamed in between hard sobs.

"Look, warrior Tokiko…," Bravo said choosing his words carefully, because she was very fragile "I tried, but you are on a separate mission with me and warrior Gouta, right here in Gensei!"

"So since it's a mission how long will he have to stay in that town" Papillion said joining the conversation.

"That…is not in my command, it is up to his father, that in the 6 weeks the mission should take to stay in that town or come back to Gensei"

"So only 6 weeks and then I'll convince my dad to come back" Kazuki said sort of excited.

Bravo just stared at Kazuki, '_you might find some sticky situations where you are going warrior Kazuki, after 6 weeks…you might not want to come back' _Bravo was in deep thought but after a while he left the group.

Kazuki went home quickly packed and met his dad after the days of wait. Looked at his friends and family gave high fives to his buds (daihama, rokumasu, okakura) hugged his sister for she was holding back tears.

And last but not least engaged in a long kiss with Tokiko and when they had backed away from each other Kazuki smiled and said "don't worry Tokiko, its only 6 weeks, it'll be over in no time" Tokiko gave him a faint smile but that didn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes.

Kazuki climbed into his fathers van and they drove off, along the way they played a lot of games, discussed long distant relation ship problems, and made funny faces at each other…just like father and son would do.

When they arrived at Arizan town they looked around and noticed that it was just as big as Gensei, but it was a lot more attracting then Gensei. There were lights all over and different kind of stores.

Kazuki stood with his eyes wide as they walked through the amazing town. His father looked down at him and laughed at his face, it was the funniest he had seen today. "lets go to our room son" he said pulling up to a big tall apartment. "now the other member of our mission is stationed at the hotel since there are no schools in this town, we will be sharing a sweet with him in this hotel"

"That's cool" Kazuki, even though he away from Tokiko, he was having fun.

He was about to say something else but when he heard a familiar voice scream "Kazuki!! Over here!!"

He turned his head over and his eyes even more than they had before.

Ororo.42: ha! A cliffie, and yes it may be a little short but this was a good place to stop, at least it didn't take for ever for me to update (like it usually does)(/wdym/ don't tell them that, they have to find out the hard way and wait.

**On the next time on my story: **Kazuki meets a pair of old friends and realizes that that's where they originally grew up, but then he meets the other alchemist and warrior and it changes his life…


End file.
